


Christmas Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [10]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 10th day of Christmas, Because I can, Because of Reasons, Christmas Dinner, F/F, Fluff and stuff, a sit-down dinner, just kidding, the whole cast - Freeform, this is prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 10th day of Christmas, the gang had Christmas dinner, and I can't even find a rhyme for this (I'm such a winner).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> I may or may not have spent $200 on Carmilla merchandise.

Laura swatted Carmilla's hand away from the pumpkin pie. "Ow, what the hell?" Carmilla grumbled as she rubbed her wrist where Laura had made contact.

"We have to wait for everyone to get here," the smaller girl chided as she straightened the table once again. Somehow they had managed to manoeuvre a small table into the space in the middle of the room with their beds improvised as chairs. For a college dorm with limited space, it's not a bad arrangement.

"And by everyone, I assume you mean Clifford and the puppy, seeing as Ginger One and Ginger Two are already present," the philosophy major remarked as she watched Perry bustle about the room, always looking after LaFontaine, who was either trying to sneak off some of the food or examining a hairbrush for stray hairs. No one could ever say of LaF that they didn't take any opportunity for furthering their scientific understanding (hair samples from a vampire would very much help their knowledge of the supernatural. It was all for science). "If they don't show up in the next five seconds, I can't be held responsible for anything I do with the food."

"Sorry we're late," Danny called out as she opened the door to let herself and Kirsch in, both of them covered in snow. "Someone," she started with a pointed glare at Kirsch, "was playing football all day and didn't remember our dinner appointment."

Kirsch muttered 'sorry' under his breath and helped Danny out of her snow jacket. "The bros really needed me for their pick-up game."

"You should have been keeping an eye on the time," Danny still pressed her point even as she handed her jacket to him.

"Sorry,  _mom,_ " Kirsch rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well. At least you're both here, safe and sound," Perry broke into their bickering with a hand on both of their backs to guide them to the table. "Let's all sit down; the food's ready."

At the mention of food, LaFontaine rushed to get to their seat. As much as the biology major loved anything even remotely related to science, food was one of the few things that could pull their attention away from the weird.

"Finally," Carmilla groaned out from her perch on top of Laura's yellow trusty pillow, the object on its owner's bed for once. Laura suppressed a smile at her girlfriend's grumpily endearing behavior.

Carmilla was at the foot of Laura's bed, with Laura in the middle of her and Kirsch. LaFontaine sat opposite Carmilla, with Perry next to them and Danny at the head of Carmilla's bed.

"Since we're all here, can we eat now? I'm starving," LaFontaine said, reaching for a dinner roll, and everyone laughed and started to dig into the considerable feast prepared by Perry. Even Carmilla was eating something besides her usual mug of blood. Granted, it was the pumpkin pie she immediately dove for, but at least it wasn't liquid and from a human. As the gang all ate around the table in the cramped room, Laura was thankful that she had friends and a girlfriend to spend the holidays with. Without her dad around for the first time since she was born, she had started to get a little homesick. Luckily, being with these five people made the homesickness easier to deal with.

Carmilla noticed Laura's silence and decided to comment on it with a whisper into her ear. "Everything alright, cupcake? Normally, you'd be devouring anything Perry cooks."

Laura just smiled at her. "I'm thankful that I have you. You make everything worth it, even with the supernatural con game your mom was running."

The vampire looked surprised at her statement for a second, then she grinned and held Laura's hand under the table. "I should be the one saying that. After all, you are the reason I even do anything in this school."

The petite girl's smile widened, and she leaned in to kiss Carmilla chastely. "You're too sweet." And they both ignored their friends' obligatory comments of mock disgust and the occasional dinner roll thrown at them by Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> For my secret Santa, Sarah. It's getting close to Christmas!


End file.
